Computer equipment and other electronics systems and components can generate a significant amount of heat during operation. If a sufficient amount of this heat is not removed in a timely manner, performance of the computer equipment may be compromised. In more extreme cases, inadequate heat transfer may result in damage to the computer equipment. In recognition of the need for effective heat transfer in a computing environment, some attempts have been made to improve the cooling of computer equipment through the use of various heat exchange mechanisms and systems.
For example, some systems take water from the surrounding environment and circulate the water, which may be seawater, through a heat exchanger to remove heat from the electronic equipment. The heated water is then returned to the surrounding environment and the cycle is repeated.